Naruto Jadi Penyanyi
by Dorapan
Summary: Naruto jadi penyanyi! Dan Lee jadi manajer, Sasuke jadi supir pengkhianat, Neji jadi penata rias, Shikamaru agen “pahit”, Chouji agen “manis”


Ini fic-ku yang kedua, fic yang pertama blum selesai kok dihapus sama tetangga (huh, to him). Jangan lupa review ya!!

Summary: Naruto jadi penyanyi!! Dan Lee jadi manajer, Sasuke jadi supir pengkhianat, Neji jadi penata rias, Shikamaru agen "pahit", Chouji agen "manis"... Gimana ya?!

**Naruto Jadi Penyanyi!**

"Haah, capenya jiwa dan ragaku setelah jadwal padat dari pagi sampai pagi esok hari..." kata sang penyanyi kita, Naruto sambil melihat jadwal kegiatan kemarin pagi sampe sekarang.

"Wow, great!! Loe dah nyeleseiin job kemaren sampe pagi ini!! Umm... Coba kita lihat, concert jam 8 pagi, acara tanda tangan jam setengah 10, jumpa fans jam 12, wawancara radio jam 1 siang, jadi bintang tamu di acara "Music Station" jam 2 siang, blablabla jam setengah 4 sore, blablabla jam 5, dan blablabla lainnya…" kata Lee, sang manajer.

"Aah, udah!! Muak gw dengernya!! Sekarang loe kesini ngapain?"

"Gw mau masang jadwal job hari ini…" kata Lee lagi sambil senyum yang dimanis-manisin.

"…Mana coba liat… HAH?!"

"Kenapa2?!"

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto saking senengnya, memecahkan kaca jendela ruang tamu yang tebalnya 4 cm dan Lee kupingnya berdarah.

"Duh luka kuping gw kambuh deh," gumam Lee sambil memegang kupingnya (tau kan kuping Lee pernah luka waktu ujian chuunin)

Kenapa Naruto seneng kayak gitoe?? Karna hari ini mereka bakal ke Indonesia buat concert esok harinya, jadi mereka bisa jalan-jalan di Indonesia!!!

"Uy Mr. Supir!! Anter ke Bandara Bonbon!!" kata naruto sambil bersiap-siap.

"Sir, yes, sir!!" sang supir pun segera mengambil kunci limousine dan menstarter-nya.

-sfx: BRUUM!! VROOM!! MAKJEDANDUL!!- tiba-tiba limo-nya Naruto melonjak-lonjak lalu keluar uap dari kap mobil.

"Wah gawat, pasti ntar gw dimarahin tuh, ngacir yuuk!!!" pikir Sasuke (supir) lalu kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya (40 yard/4,2 detik) sambil make helm American football yang dikasih "eyeshield" berwarna hijau dan memakai baju merah bernomer 21. Dia pun pergi ke Deimon High School.

"Ini dia bala bantuan kita. Pahlawan Notredame, Running Back berkecepatan cahaya, "Eyeshield no nizuichi (eyeshield 21)"

(kok jadi eyeshield?! Yok back to story)

"Mana si supir kepret itu?! Terpaksa kita naik becak deh!" bentak Naruto sambil bentak-bentak lalu membentak sang manajer yang sedang dibentak Naruto.

"Mana mungkin becak muat bawa loe, gw, Neji sang penata rias, sound system cadangan kalo loe ngerusakin mereka punya, blablabla?! Loe itu orang tolol, bodo, apa bego?!" kata Lee membalas bentak.

"Ooh, gw punya saran!!" kata Neji yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa itu?" kata mereka berdua yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Lee.

"Kita naik pesawat!!"

"Yey, ooh, yey, ooh" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan kepalannya lalu diturunkannya lagi sebanyak 2 kali.

BUAKK!! (jurus Kengo Sawamatsu)

"TOLOL!! JUSTRU KITA EMANG MAU KE BANDARA!! MASALAHNYA GIMANA KITA KE BANDARA BONBON!!" bentak Naruto sambil meratapi nasib kehilangan hari yang seharusnya santai.

"K..Kalau begitu aku ada saran lain.." kata Neji dengan pipi bonyok dan berwarna biru pucat.

"Kalo saran yang tolol gw gak mau denger."

"Ini gak tolol, gw punya temen baik, en temen gw itu punya temen lagi dari masa depan yang punya kantong ajaib."

"Ooh, gw tau!! Nama temen loe Nobita 'kan?! Yang dari masa depan tuh namanya Doraemon 'kan?! Bleh!" lagi-lagi bentakan Naruto, yang sekarang disertai ludah muncrat.

"Iya, bener!! Kok loe taw??" kata Neji dengan merasa idenya itu tepat.

"Tolol, Doraemon itu kan cuma ada di dalam KOMIK!!! (padahal sendirinya komik, wkwkwkwkwkwk)"

"Naruto, inget darah tinggi loe" kata Lee mengingatkan.

"Duh ilah..." Naruto pun menenangkan diri.

"Ooh Doraemon tuh komik?! Kalo gitu kenapa gw bisa jadi temennya Nobita dong?!"

"Tololnya… Shikamaru! Chouji! Lakukan 'kombinasi pahit manis'!!" perintah Naruto.

"Haah? Kayak gimana tuh?" kata mereka berdua.

"Kayak gini nih," kata Naruto lagi lalu memperlihatkan suatu komik yang berjudul 'Kung Fu Komang'

"Ooh…" kata Shikamaru dan Chouji seperti paduan suara.

"Ok!! 1..2..3.. KOMBINASI PAHIT MANIS!!!!"

Shikamaru sang agen "pahit" memukul bagian depan kepala Neji, dan Chouji sang agen "manis" memukul bagian blakang. (dilakukan bersamaan)

"Kombinasi pahit manis… Ingatlah itu!!" kata Naruto lagi merasa puas.

"Sir, yes, sir!!"

"Hey Naruto!! Akibat ketololan Neji kita sudah membuang waktu 2 jam!!" teriak Lee dari belakang. (imej Neji jadi rusak, hahaha)

"OMG… Ya udah kita jalan kaki aja, jaraknya cuma 10m ini, barang-barang ntar minta tolong disusul aja deh ke petugas Bandara Bonbon," (yah, kalo cuma 10m kenapa harus naek limo?!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Akhirnya kita sampai!!" kata mereka semua.

"Gw mau langsung ke hotel, ambil kunci trus tidur, kepala gw sakit…" kata Neji dengan wajah masam.

"Ya pastilah kita kudu ke hotel dulu, gimana sih dasar tolol!" kata Lee yang mulai men-tololkan Neji lagi.

"Loe blum puas apa ngata2in gw?! Gw dah ngerasain kombinasi… Kombinasi… Umm…"

"Pahit" kata Shikamaru.

"Dan manis" kata Chouji.

"Yah apapun itu… Pokoknya gw lagi kesel sama si Naruto itu!! Mentang-mentang dia sekarang dia jadi penyanyi top," Neji pun menjelek2an Naruto.

"…" semuanya terdiam kayak ngeliat sesuatu yang serem.

"Ke…Kenapa?" Neji pun merasakan aura membunuh dari belakang, tapi takut untuk menoleh.

"Coba sebut namaku…" terdengar sesuatu dari belakang Neji.

"Jaggi?" pikir Neji ketakutan.

(ket: Jaggi, tokoh di komik Hokuto No Ken, punya kebiasaan bilang 'coba sebut namaku' pada calon korbannya)

"Ini gw!! Loe mesti liat gimana muka loe tadi!! Hahahaha" itu adalah Naruto.

"Huh sialan," pikir Neji lagi.

"Sekarang kamu adalah budakku," Naruto mulai menirukan Jaggi lagi.

"Baik tuan…" Neji sebagai budak.

"Hei… Coba sebut namaku,"

"Cu…Cuma mau mengatakan itu?!" pikir yang lain.

"Aku perlu asbak untuk rokokku, kemarikan tanganmu," Naruto pun menaruh abu rokoknya di tangan Neji.

"Berani menghela napas, ganjarannya hukuman mati!" katanya lagi.

"Kejam banget!!" pikir yang lain lagi. (bahkan lebih kejam dari Jaggi yang asli)

"…" Neji cuma bisa diam saja.

"Jangan marah dong!! Ok, buat hari ini kita jalan2, makan siang, jalan2, makan malem, tidur!!" Naruto memutuskan sebuah 'plan' yang simpel tapi disenangi semua orang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Akhirnya hari konser pun tiba… Mereka semua segera bersiap-siap di belakang panggung…

Naruto sedang didandani oleh Neji, hasil dandan no.1: pake lipstick (Neji dikasih pukulan punggung tangan), hasil no.2: rambut sapu abu-abu (tusukan perut), hasil no.3: rambut normal (kombinasi pahit manis, disuruh ngedandanin malah gak ada perubahan), akhirnya diputuskan no.3, karna Neji keburu pingsan.

Akhirnya semua penonton udah dateng, Naruto pun segera naek ke panggung.

Lagu no.1: Kucing Garong

_-Kelakuan si Kucing Garong_

_-Ora kenan geleng sing desnong_

_-Main sikat, main embat, apa sing liwat_

_-Kelakuan si kucing garong_

_-Selalu melatih sasaran_

_-Asa geleng, pepesan, wajah bringasan_

_-Iku contohe wong lanang_

_-Sisipateh kayak kucing garong_

_-Awas kudu ati-ati_

_-Si kucing garong lagi beraksi_

Naruto pun dapet applause yang cukup meriah, dia pun makin PD.

Lagu no.2: Elegy

_-Shigamitsuita senaka ni sotto tsume wo tatete  
-Watashi wo kizamikonda motto yume no naka e  
-Hirahira maichiru hanabira ga hitotsu  
-Yurayura samayoi yukiba wo nakushita_

-Sono te de sono te de watashi wo yogoshite  
-Nando mo nando mo watashi wo kowashite  
-Asebamu samishisa wo kasaneawase  
-Mabushikute mienai yami ni ochiteku  
-Itsuka horobiyuku kono karada naraba  
-Mushibamaretai anata no ai de

-Kono yamai ni namae ga areba raku ni nareru  
-Hamidasu koto ga kowai douka mure no naka e  
-Hirahira maichiru hanabira ga hitotsu

Makin keras aja tepukannya, padahal penonton gak tau artinya.

Lagu no.3: Stairway to Heaven

_-There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
-And she's buying the stairway to heaven.  
-When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
-With a word she can get what she came for.  
-Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven._

-There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure 

_-'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
-In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
-Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
-Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
-Ooh, it makes me wonder._

Lagu no.4: Take Me Out

_-So if you're lonely  
-You know I'm here  
-Waiting for you  
-Im just a cross-hair  
-I'm just a shot away from you  
-And if you leave here  
-you leave me broken shattered alive  
-I'm just a cross-hair  
-I'm just a shot then we can die  
-I know i won't be leaving here with you_

-I say don't you know  
-You say you don't know  
-I say take me out  
-I say you don't show  
-Don't move time is slow  
-I say take me out

Lagu terakhir sebelum mati: Killer Queen

_-She keeps Moet et Chandon  
-In her pretty cabinet  
-'Let them eat cake' she says   
-Just like Marie Antoinet  
-building a remedy  
-For Kruschev and Kennedy  
-At anytime an invitation  
-You can't decline  
-Caviar and cigarettes  
-Well versed in etiquette   
-Extraordinarily nice_

-She's a Killer Queen  
-Gunpowder, guillotine  
-Dynamite with a laser beam  
-Guaranteed to blow your mind  
-Recommended at the price  
-Insatiable an appetite   
-Wanna try?

-To avoid complications  
-She never kept the same address  
-In conversation  
-She spoke just like a baroness  
-Met a man from China  
-Went down to Geisha Minah   
-Then again incidentally  
-If you're that way inclined   
-Perfume came naturally from Paris  
-For cars she couldn't care less  
-Fastidious and precise

Setelah lagu itu, tepukan penonton udah bergema di concert hall itu.

Sekonyong-konyong terdengar bunyi DOR…

Hah!! Naruto ditembak?! Sama siapa? Neji?! Kenapa? Balas dendam?! Ya ampunn…

Karna Naruto mati tamatin aja deh ceritanya, hahahaha. Jangan lupa review dong!!

**----TAMAT---**


End file.
